Masks
by Tokyo10
Summary: Lavi is diagnosed with a mental illness and is admitted to the Black Orders Psych ward, where he meets Allen Walker. Sorry I suck at summaries. No pairing so far and rated T just for caution
1. Chapter 1

Lavi followed the young nurse in front of him, she had long dark hair pulled into pigtails, purple eyes and a petite frame. Her name tag read Lenalee Lee, idly he wondered if she got teased about her name. His grip tightened on the duffle bag hanging off his shoulders when Ms. Lee stopped by a door with the number '08' on it.

She opened the door and gestured him to step inside. Once inside her looked around his new home, even if it was just temporary. It had a bed, dresser, a small closet and a desk and chair that sat underneath a window. It wasn't much but what was it to him, he was in a mental hospital.

"I hope you like your room, its small but it is homey. So curfew is at 10 pm, and dinner is at 6. You have free time unless you have an appointment with Ms. Anita, your therapist. I'll leave you to get settled." She said, leaving.

Sighing to himself, Lavi set his bags on the bed and started unpacking his meager amount of belongings. It didn't take him long considering his belongings consisted of his clothes, a few books, a picture of him and his friends, and a stuffed dog he had since he was small. Figuring he was done, the redhead looked at the clock sitting on the dresser, he still had an hour and a half before dinner, he decided to go for a walk and see what there was to do in this place. There was a small library, an art room, rec room, cafeteria/ mess hall and a medium sized yard with a garden. During his wandering, he found Ms. Lee.

"Ms. Lee." He called, making the girl turn.

"Oh! Lavi, please call me Lenalee." She said with a smile. " makes me feel old."

"Okay then Lenalee. Are you busy?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." She responded.

Lavi smiled. "Do you want to play some air hockey with me?"

The purple-eyed nurse thought for a moment before responding with a nod. The two walked down to the rec room. There was a dark skinned girl with blue spiky hair watching T.V with another girl that had long, curly blonde hair. There was another patient reading a magazine on one of the chairs, but their face was covered so Lavi couldn't see who it was. Lucky for them the air hockey table was not in use.

"What colour?" He asked.

"I'll go for red. Warning you now, I'm a pro on this game so I won't go easy on you." She said with a smirk.

Lavi flashed a cheeky smile and responded with "Wouldn't dream of asking you too." and they begun playing, both being evenly matched with each other. With the game going on the two got to know each other a little bit. Lavi found out that Lenalee's brother, Komui, was one of the people in charge of the hospital, Lena likes the colour orange and is only 20 years old. In turn Lenalee got to find out that Lavi lives with his grandfather, is 17 and wants to be a history teacher when he is out of school. They played, friendly banter passed between the two, till suddenly two male nurses were running down the hall. Curiosity won him over and the green-eyed youth decided to check things out, Lenalee following right behind.

In the hall they saw the two male nurses struggling to hold down a fighting boy. They boy had white hair, and was very pale but the weird thing was the boys left hand and arm was completely black and the left side of his face was marred by a red scar that ran from his forehead to his cheek, His silver eyes were ablaze with anger. Once the nurses got the boy on the ground another nurse came up with a syringe full of what Lavi suspected had a sedative in it, he was correct when within minutes the boys struggles died down then completely stopped. Once the boy was completely stopped, the nurses picked him up and carried him down the hall.

Lavi heard the girl beside him whisper. "Oh Allen." In a sad voice.

"What's up with him?" He asked genuinely curious.

Sighing she answered. "I don't know much but apparently he's been here for almost 3 years now. They say he has a personality disorder and is mute, or at least one of his personalities is. Being as how I've only just started, I Don't' know how much of it is true. But if it is." She left the sentence open.

"Hmm." Lavi's interest was really piked now. _'How could one person have some many disabilities?'_

TBC...

A/N: Hello Tokyo10 here I just wanted to say that I changed Allen's disorder. It is no longer DID because I feel that he has something else so lets just say that its a type of personality disorder. Thanks please review and ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Bold italic." - Nea_

"Bold." - Allen

'_Italics.' - Peoples thoughts. (Not Nea's or Allens)_

A few days have passed since Lavi was admitted to the psych ward and in those few days he got to meet almost everyone that was there, there was only about 10 people in total. To say life was interesting here, the days were always filled with something whether it was Kanda trying to kill people for pissing him off or Road forcing people to play dress up with her. The green eyed boy was usually found hanging out with Lenalee (and sometimes Kanda) or in the library reading anything he could get his hands on.

"Vi... Avi... Lavi!" The redhead was pushed out of his thoughts by Road poking him in the side, with a fork.

"Yes Road?" He asked.

"Lets play dress up." She said with a not-so-innocent smile and started dragging him out of the library. Lavi tired to protest but the little girl didn't listen and didn't let go of his arm.

Before they got to Road's room, Lavi's protests were brought short by something banging around somewhere, it sounded like somebody throwing things. The dark brown eyed girl just ignored the commotion and kept walking but her hostage was curious, prying his arm from its captor, Lavi walked towards the sound. Stopping at a door with the number '14' on it and a window with small little wires in it. When the one eyed boy looked inside, he saw a pale boy he realized as Allen, throwing anything that wasn't bolted down. The small boy was launching books, hitting walls and generally making a mess. The boy watching was pushed aside as Lenalee entered the room. Stepping in she narrowly missed a book that went flying by her head.

"Nea, I need you to calm down or I'll have to be forced to sedate you." She said calmly.

A sadistic smile crossed the whitettes face, lifting his head, his eyes came into view. "Do you really think a tiny girl like you would be able to stop me?" He asked rhetorically.

"You can't just start wreaking havoc whenever you want, there is consequences." She replied.

Nea chuckled and looked to the door, seeing Lavi standing there, his eyes lit up._ "My, my what do we have here. A new comer are we?" _

Lavi responded with a grin. "Yep, the names Lavi."

That shocked Nea. _"Well you seem to be an odd one." _

Oh, and why's that?" The green-eyed boy asked with a tilt of his head.

_"Usually people. Cower when they come in contact with me."_ He said with a mock pout.

Lenalee was confused, usually they had to sedate Allen cause his other personality was violent and wouldn't calm down regardless, but Lavi was just talking to him and Nea wasn't being violent. Seeing no need for sedation the young nurse watched with interest, although ready to interfere if necessary. The conversation continued for a couple of minutes.

_"You know your different, Rabbit, I think I'll enjoy talking to you some other time."_ He was gone before Lavi could say anything. With the violent personality gone, there stood a confused Allen, his silver eyes looked around and when they landed on Lenalee they asked for forgiveness.

Sighing internally Lenalee spoke. "It's okay it's not your fault." She walked towards the young boy with intentions of giving him a hug but stopped short when Allen backed away from her. With another internal sigh, she decided to introduce Lavi. "Allen this is Lavi, I hope you two can become friends."

Once again grinning, Lavi held up his two fingers in a peace sign. "Nice ta meet ya."

Tilting his head to the side, the silver eyed boy pointed to the eye patch that covered Lavi's right eye. the ginger's hand drew upwards till it was covering the black piece of fabric.

"A-an accident." He said with a sad smile. Shaking his head Lavi removed his hand and looked at Allen. "Can I come in?" He asked.

His answer was a very hesitant nod. Looking around the messed up room Lavi thought of something. "Would you like help cleaning this up?"

Allens eyes went wide, nobody has ever asked to help him before. He nodded again, but this time less hesitantly.

Lavi smiled brightly. "Alrighty then, lets get to work hey." And he picked up some books that were on the floor and put them on the dresser, while allen was picking up the clothes that littered the ground.

Lenalee watched astonished as the two worked in compatible silence to clean up the once messy room. She smiled it was nice to see Allen doing stuff with other people. Suddenly the head nurse came in.

"Alle- Oh! you have a visitor I see. Well Mr. Cross is here to see you, I suggest you finish up quickly." Then she was gone, leaving the two to quickly finish putting the last of the items away.

"Hey Allen, can I come back tomorrow and hang out with you?"

Allen thought about it for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded.

"See ya tomorrow Beansprout." He said with a wave.

_'Beansprout?' _Allen thought to himself.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey-o, just thought I should mention that the characters are OOC. Oh and Hevlaska is the head nurse, so on with the story!

Disclaimers: I don't own -Man. I own a copy of the Manga series but I'm told that's not enough.

'Bold." - Allen

'_Italics.' - Peoples thoughts (Not Allen's or Nea's)_

Chapter 3

After leaving Allen, Lavi had no clue what to do so he did the most illogical thing he could think of, bugging Kanda. Practically skipping down the hallway the redhead made his way to the yard where he knew the angry wannabe samurai was, most likely meditating. A goofy grin plastered itself onto Lavi's face as he reached the sliding door. Before he exited the building, Lavi looked around just to see if Kanda was indeed there because sadly the green eyed youth wasn't always right. There sitting under the only tree was the long haired youth, known as Kanda. Throwing open the door Lavi launched himself at the other man with a yell of 'Yuu!'

The next thing the ginger knew was a plastic butter knife (hey plastic can still be dangerous) was pointed at his throat. "Call me that again Rabbit and I will cut you." He growled.

Lavi mock pouted. "Aww you don't be like that." Then a thought came to him."Y'know you'll probably get into trouble when they find you with that." He brought up.

Kanda thought for a moment, growled and put his makeshift weapon away. "What do you want Rabbit."

"Entertain me, Yuu. I'm bored." He whined, flopping down beside the other troubled teen.

"You entertain yourself." Came his response.

"Yuu~" He whined again.

"Go away Rabbit."

"Puh-lease~"

"Go set something on fire, you damn pyro." Kanda growled.

"With what?" The pyro questioned as pictures of his last fire danced through his head. _'Damn it' _he thought considering thats what brought him here in the first place.

"Ask Road, she probably has something." He said hoping to get rid of the annoying rabbit.

"Okay!" Lavi was gone, leaving Kanda in peace again.

"Hey Road-chan!" Lavi called, entering the young girls open door.

"Hiya Lavi, do you wanna play dress up yet? " She asked as she stepped away from Miranda, who was dressed up in a simple, ankle-length, long sleeved, dark green dress.

"Uh, no. Nice dress Miranda." He commented idly.

The depressed woman just looked at him and gave a nervous smile.

"Road, do you have anything to start a fire with?" He asked her.

The ash skinned girl pretended to think about it. "I do have something." She said slowly.

"Really, can I have it? pretty, pretty please!" The redhead was itching to get a hold of something to light a fire with, no thanks to Kanda.

"I'll give it to you. For a price." she said with an evil smirk.

"Whats your price?" He asked.

A small giggle then a "play dress up with me for a week." was his answer.

Lavi really didn't want to but. " Fine now gimme, gimme, gimme."

The girl searched through one of her drawers and pulled out a box of matches.

"If you get caught, you can't blame it on me. Got it?"

He took the items and with a 'yea' left, Road started giggling _'He's so gonna get busted.'_she thought. Miranda make a squeak of fright at the young girls laughter, which made said girl turn to her. "Now lets put your hair up."

Lavi made his way towards one of the bathrooms. After locking the door, he grabbed the half filled garbage can (It's metal) and filled it further with toilet paper, lit a match up and dropped it in. The paper lit up almost instantly. A big smile cross his face, as he watched the garbage burn.

A blonde haired nurse walked along one of the deserted hallway, she smelt something burning. Not finding anything out of the ordinary she went back to the nurses station. Seeing the head nurse there, she approached. "Hevlaska, Do you smell smoke?" She asked.

The old nurse sniffed the air. "No Eliade,I don't."

"Really, can you please follow me? I smelt smoke down one of the hallways." She said concerned.

"Alright dear. Lets go see if you're crazy or not." Hevlaska said and motioned for Eliade to lead the way. The closer to the bathroom the more they smelt the smoke.

"You do smell that don't you Hev?" The blonde nurse asked.

"Yes I do. Well now you know you're not crazy." The gray-haired nurse replied.

"Do we have any firestarters?" Eliade asked.

"Yes I believe we do. Come on lets check the bathroom." Hevlaska said leading the way. When they reached the door, they found it locked, when they looked down they saw a small line of almost transparent smoke coming through the bottom. "Lavi, are you in there?"

They got no reply.

"Lavi, we are going to need you to come out." Hevlaska tried again, once again getting no answer back she turned to Eliade." Eliade please stay here and try to get him to come out." She left without waiting for an answer.

"Lavi please come out" She tried, a little scared. She got no answer, Eliade tried a few more times before Hevlaska came back with a male nurse, Suman Dark. "Hello, Suman." Eliade greeted.

Suman banded on the door. "Lavi Bookman, I need you to come out of there." He with an authoritative voice and just like the previous times there was no answer back. Sighing under his breath, he reached for the key loop hanging off his belt. Opening the door, he let a cloud of trapped smoke come out of the previously enclosed space. Hevlaska handed him a fire extinguisher which he used to put out the fire in the garbage can, that's when Lavi broke out of his daze.

"Hey what ya do that for?" He asked standing up from his position on the floor.

"Why did you start the fire?" The nurse countered.

"Uh, cause I wanted to." He answered slowly. "You didn't answer my question.

"I think the answers obvious, you started a fire inside a building." He deadpanned.

Lavi just scratched his head nervously, that was when Hevlaska stepped in. "I think you need to go have a talk with Ms. Anita." She said while stepping forward. Grasping Lavi's upper arm she led the boy away from the bathroom and towards Anita's office.

Getting there, she knocked on the door , with her free hand and stuck her head in. "Ms. Anita?"

A young woman with short black hair looked up, showing kind brown eyes. "Yes Hevlaska?" She asked.

"Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. Was there an issue?" The woman asked.

Hevlaska pushed the door open and walked in, dragging Lavi in with her. "He started a fire in one of the bathrooms." She stated.

Anita sighed. "Take a seat Lavi. Thank you for bringing him here Hev."

The nursed bowed then left, closing the door behind her. Anita went to her filing cabinet and pulled out Lavi's file.

"Why did you start that fire, Lavi?" The brown eyed woman asked after she got situated.

"I don't know, cause I wanted to." He answered pulling his knees up to rest on the chair.

"Did anyone provoke you into doing it?"

"No not really. Yuu did suggest it though but I don't think he actually thought I'd do it."

"Hmmm. Where did you get the matches?" Holding up the said box.

"Found 'em." He said after a moment, remembering what Road told him.

Anita asked a few more questions, questions in which Lavi did not answer. Sighing inwardly she tried something different. "I heard that you visited Allen Walker, are you two friends?"

"Beansprout? I guess that was really the first time I even seen the kid." For some reason after he said that, something told Lavi that wasn't true. "What happened to him anyway?"

"Sorry I can't tell you that."

"Lemme guess patient confidentiality." It was more of a silent question.

"Yes, but I can tell you that he needs friends to get over what he had seen and been through."

'_Obviously.' _Lavi thought.

Anita looked at the clock. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today, I will see you in a few days." She said

Lavi got up and walked to the door." Lavi?" He turned around."No more fires okay." She said with a smile.

An overly cheery, fake grin crossed his face. "You got it Ms. Anita.

As soon as that door was closed, Lavi leaned against it and sighed loudly. _'I'm never listening to Yuu again.' _

On his way back to his room, Lavi ran into Tyki, a pleasure addict. "Hey Lavi." He said with a roll of his tongue.

Putting a cheery facade on Lavi responded. "Yo."

"You look a little tense there, maybe I could help." The dark skinned man said, smoothly sliding his arm across the green eyed boys shoulders.

Pushing Tyki's arm off his shoulders, Lavi stepped away. "I'm good man."

"You sure boy? we can go back to my room and I could give you a message." Tyki walked towards Lavi, making the younger man step back into a wall, getting cornered, he placed his hands on either side of Lavi's head.

"Tyki, I'm not interested man." Lavi said trying to push the older man off him.

Tyki leaned down so his mouth was level with the others ear. "I can make you feel _very _relaxed." He said seductively.

"Not necessary." He said firmly, trying to hide a blush.

"Awww don't tell me you're a virgin."Tyki said amused.

"Go away Tyki." The redhead once again tried to push the man away

"Getting violent are we? I bet you would enjoy some S&M boy."

"Tyki. Get. Off." He yelled.

Suddenly something hit Tyki in the back. He turned around and saw Allen standing there looking a bit frightened.

"Oh hey boy, decided to join the other outcasts?" He teased. The whitette's response was to kick him behind the knee, making his leg buckle. "That wasn't nice boy." Tyki said darkly.

Before it could get any farther, Lenalee came down the hallway calling Allen's name. Spotting the trio she made her way over. "Tyki, shouldn't you be with ?" She asked.

"I'm going girly, I was just asking Rabbit here something. See you later Rabbit, Boy." He said walking down the hall.

Lenalee walked up to the duo. "What was that all about?"

"Oh just Tyki being Tyki." Lavi said nonchalantly.

"Okay then." She turned to the mute one. "It's time for your meds, Allen." She said smiling.

Allen held up his index finger as if saying 'one minute'

Allen grabbed Lavi's hand and wrote on it with his finger. _'_Thank you.'

Lavi was confused."For what Beansprout? I should be the one thanking you."

'Then we're even' He wrote.

"Okay then Beansprout." He said and ruffled Allens snow white locks.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

'Bold' - Allen talking to Nea

'_Italics' - Anyone's thoughts/ Allen's writing _

'_Bold italics' - Nea talking in Allen head_

Chapter 4

Not really expecting it, Kanda was thrown forward by somebody jumping onto his back. With a scowl he looked over his shoulder, ready to yell at whoever it was, only to have Lavi beat him to it.

"Thanks for the idea Yuu. Ya got me in trouble." He said with a pout.

Kanda sniffed the pyro hanging off his shoulders. With a growl of disgust he threw the other off. "Baka Usagi, you smell like smoke."

"Geeze Yuu where'd ya get that wonderful observation." He said sarcastically, only to get Kanda's trustee knife pointed at his throat.

"Don't call me that, or next time you will find yourself blind." He threatened.

"Yea, yea whatever you say." Lavi said offhandedly.

"What do you want Usagi?" Kanda asked rather annoyed.

Lavi blinked stupidly with a laugh he answered. "Funny you and Tyki have the same name for me."

"Hmmm, interesting." The raven said sarcastically. "Now answer the damn question."

He thought for a moment. "Wanna play some air hockey?"

"No, now fuck off."

"Fine Mr. Grumpy pants." The redhead said getting off the floor "Oh! that reminds me, you might get into trouble."

When Lavi said that, Kanda stopped dead in his tracks. "Why would that be?" He asked deadly.

"Heh heh. Anita asked where the idea came from." He said sheepishly.

"And you told her." Kanda asked shortly.

"Uh-huh." Came a squeaked reply.

"Usagi."

"Yes Yuu."

"Do you have a death wish?" Anger marks were appearing all over the angry teens face.

"No not particularly, why?" He asked cautiously while slowly back down the hallway.

"Because it's gonna happen either way." With that Lavi ran, Kanda hot on his heels.

Lenalee and Allen were almost back to his room when a blur of red came rushing by closely followed by a black blur. "Um what was that?" The young nurse questioned no one in particular.

Allen shrugged even though she wasn't watching. The two watched as the red blur skidded around the corner, sadly the black blur didn't quite make it and rammed head first into the wall. Lenalee attempted to stifle her giggles but didn't quite succeed, Allen on the other hand was in no what trying to cover up his silent laughter. Clearing her throat the violet-eyed nurse spoke. "Are you okay there Kanda?" All she got was a growl. "Thought so." She sighed.

"Who were you chasing anyway?"

"The Baka Usagi." He huffed, picking himself up off the floor.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"The fucking redhead pyro who enjoys messing with people." He growled.

"Oh. Hows that workin' for ya?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Shut it." The raven ordered, brushing himself off. Standing up straight, Kanda noticed Allen who was still laughing at the flattened Kanda. "What are you laughing at damn moyashi." Allen's laughter stopped abruptly into a scowl. Since he couldn't speak, he just flipped Kanda the bird.

"Allen." Lenalee half scolded. She turned to the angry youth. "And you don't antagonize him."

"Che. Baka moyashi." He muttered to himself.

'God he can be such an asshole.' Allen thought to himself.

"Kanda, why are you chasing Lavi?" Allen and Kanda's attention was brought back to the only girl currently in the corridor.

"Fucking Usagi doesn't know how to shut his damn mouth." He responded.

"Language Kanda." Lenalee reprimanded.

"Che."

She turned to her charge. "Do you still want to go back to your room?." She asked Allen

Allen nodded, he had enough excitement for one day.

"Lets go then." She said with a caring smile. "Kanda, don't forget to go to the nurses station soon." The nurse threw over her shoulder.

"Che." Kanda stalked off.

Thinking Kanda was still hot on his heels, Lavi turned another corner and skidded to a stop in front of the nurses office. "Hiya ladies." He greeted, slightly out of breath.

"Just in time Lavi, here's your meds." Hevlaska said, giving said redhead a paper cup with two pills in it and another with some water. Being the dutiful (A/N: Snorts) patient he is, he took the pills and juice with only a slight grimace.

"Thanks Hev." He grinned.

"You're definitely looking better than when I last saw you." She noted. "But you still smell like smoke."

"Yep. Has Kanda came here yet?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"No he's the last one we need to track down."

"Okay well I'm a outta here, later Hev." He called running to his room.

As soon as he left, Kanda entered the from through the rec. room looking for the boy who just left. Not saying a word, the head nurse put the two cups on the counter and crossed her arms. Kanda's eyes finally rested on the older woman, it was a common occurrence for the two people. Kanda would refuse to take the meds and the nurse would offer other means of administration, but not liking the other means, Kanda usually took them, today was no different. Throwing back the pills and drinking the juice, Kanda left looking for the redhead that got him into trouble.

Allen was laying on his bed with nothing better to do, he started playing with Timcanpy, a yellow and gold gollum his master had told him to look after. 'I wonder what it's like.'

'_What whats like Allen?'_ Nea asked in Allen head.

Allen sat up and looked into the dark window. A man with ash coloured skin and dark brown wavy hair was sitting beside him, a funny smile on his face, to Allen he looked alot like Tyki.

'To be normal.' Came Allen's sad reply.

'_And why would you want that?' _Nea frowned.

'No reason, just boredom I guess.'

"_That so, well one day how about we go find out.' _The personality smiled.

Allen snorted. 'Like that'll happen. They need to let me out first.'

'_So very true dear friend.' _Nea flopped down onto the bed, pulling Allen with him.

In return to being pulled down, Allen curled up on his side, facing Nea. 'Do you think we'll ever leave?' He sleepily asked his friend.

Wrapping his arm around the white haired youth he answered as Allen fell into the land of oblivion. _'Only time will tell, sweet child.'_

TBC…..

A/N: There ya go some Nea and Allen interaction. I hope you enjoyed please R&R, till next time, ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**'Bold.' - Allen**

'_Italics' - People's thoughts_

_**'Bold Italics.' - Neah**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Three weeks had passed since the whole fire incident and little by little Allen had started coming out of his room more often. It started out with him staying out for only a few moments then it progressed to a few hours, now you could find him out for most of the day, but he usually stuck by Lavi or Lenalee's side. At the current moment the silver eyed boy was sitting in the cafeteria with everyone else for once. There was a conversation flying around between multiple groups and most of them were debating over things that Allen had no real clue about. Walking over to sit beside his redhead friend with a tray piled high with many different food items, Allen dug in with a relish, not quite noticing the stares of disbelief as he ate the big meal. Krory hesitantly tapped the albino on the shoulder.

Allen stopped mid-bite and turned towards the wannabe vampire, tilting his head he asked the silent question. **'What?'**

Krory spoke with a stutter. "A-a-are you-u can eat all t-that?"

Allen nodded and then turned back to his food. Everyone tried not to watch as the young teen devoured it all quickly. "Dude, how are you not fat?" Lavi asked exasperated.

Allen had developed a habit of carrying a notebook and pen around with him, now was no exception. Pulling out the small book he began to write. **'High metabolism.'**

"Hmm that so." Krory said.

"I wish I could eat like you and still be skinny." Miranda said shyly. Everyones eyes turned on her. "What? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." She wailed. Not knowing what to do for the distraught woman, Allen walked up to her and patted her head. Instantly she stopped her depressed cries and looked at Allen, who had a small, unsure smile crossing his lips. The middle aged woman returned the smile with one of her own and gently grasped the hand and held it in her own.

"Awww isn't that cute." Mocked Tyki, Allen's head whipped towards him and his eyes glared daggers.

"Struck a nerve, did I boy?" The ash coloured man asked bored. Nicely taking his hand out of Miranda's, Allen faced the pleasure addict, his expression saying he was not amused. **'Dickwad.'** Allen thought to himself.

A nurse came in then, telling Allen he had a visitor. Waving goodbye, Allen followed the lady.

As it turned out Allens visitor was his guardian, Marian Cross. He was sitting on Allen's bed, playing with Timcanpy.

"Idiot apprentice." The long haired man greeted.

Allen glared at his, eliciting a chuckle from the man, he had asked on several occasions why Cross called him that but he never got a straight answer. Pulling out his notepad Allen wrote. **'What do you want, Cross?'**

"Can't I just stop by to see how your doing?" Cross pouted.

**'Not when its you.'**

"Ungrateful brat." He huffed. "Anyway I came to see if what the nurses are saying was true."

**'What are they saying?'** Allen showed Cross his question as the gold gollum flew to him and landed on his hand.

"That you've actually been socializing." Cross said in a monotone voice

**'Wow contain your enthusiasm.'** Allen wrote, hoping to sound sarcastic.

"Can it brat. Anita told me that if you continue to improve then you'll get to come home sooner than later."

That got Allen's hopes a little higher. **'Really!'**

"No I'm just saying these things to get your hopes up, idiot."

All was silent except for the small sound of Tims wings.

"Allen!" Lavi's voice rang through the hallway and into the open door. Soon enough the green-eyed one running through the doorway and glomping the poor boy. Allen fell to the floor from the force of Lavi's tackle hug, taking the taller youth with him. Cross started laughing when he saw his charge getting flattened by another redhead.

Lavi looked up at the sound of laughter. "Allen why didn't you tell me you had a guest?" He whined

The squashed boy shoved the redhead off and stood up, reaching for his notepad. **'You were there when the nurse came and got me.'** Was shown.

"Oh, my bad. Anyhoos I'm Lavi Bookman." He said to the older ginger, holding out his hand.

Cross took it. "Bookman's grandson huh. Marian Cross." He introduced himself.

"You know panda?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes but thats not important." Cross got off the bed and headed to the door, just as Allen noticed a stack of paper sitting on his desk." Later."

As soon as Allen looked at the stack of papers, his whole demeanor changed. A sudden growl escaped his lips and he lunged after the escaping man.** _"Cross you mangy asshole. Get back here so I can kick you into next month."_ **He yelled, confusing Lavi until he remembered that Allen has split personalities and Nea, did indeed talk.

It just so happened that Kanda was walking down the hallway just as 'Allen' was chasing after his guardian and ran into the shrimp. **_"Outta the way asshole."_**

Kanda froze. _'Did the Moyashi just talk?'_ He asked himself. "Watch where you're going Moyashi." He growled.

**"_Move it asshole, I need to kill someone."_** Allen said and Kanda took a step back in shock. _'So the Moyashi can talk.'_

**"Stop blocking the goddamn hallway or I'll dig your eyes out with a rusty fucking spoon."** Nea threatened.

"You wanna go, Moyashi?" Kanda growled, he did _not _take threats lightly

**"_Ya know what, it's been a while since I've been in a good fight."_** With that he threw the first punch, clipping the tall teen in the jaw. Kanda stumbled back a step and smirked, putting his hands up in a fighting stance. **_"What are you going to stand there looking pretty or are you going to come at me?"_** Nea challenged, taking a running leap and he aimed a kick to his opponents head, Kanda blocked and grabbed the foot, pulling it so the owner lost balance and fell to the ground, where Kanda boot stomped him . Not letting the raven get his victory, from the ground the whitette swung his legs up and captured the long haired teens arm and turned, making Kanda fall on the ground as well. Blow after blow was traded between the two as Lavi sat on the sidelines and watched. Looking up he noticed a group of nurses heading towards the brawling two, he snuck back into Allen's room, trying to stay out of trouble.

The two on the ground didn't notice the nurses and continued their fight. kanda was sitting on Nea, punching him while Nea was on the defense, his arms covering his face. Taking a risk he moved one hand and grabbed onto Kanda's long ponytail and pulled, Kanda hissed at this. Nea yanked again and kicked his leg to the side of Kanda's head, successfully landing the hit and stunning the youth that was on top of him, but not for long. Rolling his weight, Nea managed to reverse their positions so that he was on top, he then started bashing Kanda's head into the floor. He only got in a few bashes until a nurse dragged him off and tried to subdue him, from the corner of his eye, he saw Kanda getting less aggressive treatment. He started laughing.

To suddenly have the weight pulled off his confused Kanda, until he saw the nurses then the puzzle pieces all fit into place. The nurses started checking him over, he didn't fight knowing that if he did, he would end up like the Moyashi. Just as they were checking him over for signs of a concussion, Allen began to laugh. To say the least it was creepy especially with the smile he had. "What the fucks wrong with you Moyashi?" He growled. Over the past few weeks, Allen had been unsure and polite, this new Moyashi was the complete opposite it seems.

**"_Are you sad you didn't get to use your butter knife, Yuu-chan?"_** 'Allen' jabbed, that was the last straw for Kanda using a fair amount of strength, he punched 'Allen' in the middle of the face, blood came pouring out of his nose. 'Allen' started laughing again, this time without the smile.

"Don't call me that asshole."

The nurses seemed to have enough of the two and pulled out two needles filled with a sedative and injected the substance into the boys, their strength leaving them almost immediately. The last thing Kanda heard was 'Allen's' Laughter slowly dying off as he slipped into the land of the dead.

TBC…..

AND THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY FINISHED! Personally I think my fight scene coulda been better but eh its not the end of the world so please tell me what you think, tell me what you think I should improve on and ask if you don't understand things Oh! and thank you to those who reviewed, It makes me very happy to hear people are enjoying this. I wasn't sure how it would turn out. Merry X-mas, happy holidays and see ya in the new year, Tokyo10 out!


	6. Chapter 6

'_Bold Italics' - Nea_

'Bold' - Allen

'_Italics' - thought's, except Allen and Nea's _

Chapter 6

**'Nea what the hell.'** The whitette demanded.

**'_I was bored Allen.'_** The man whined, hanging himself off of Allen's shoulders.

**'You got me in trouble you asshole.'** He raged.

**'_Well sorry.' _**Nea was being sarcastic.

**'You better be. Picking a fight with Kanda, you've got to be stupid or something.'**

**'_I'll go with option 2.'_**

**'Hah hah very funny.'**

**'_Yep thats me, just your everyday comedian. What were you and Cross talking about?'_** Nea asked, all playfulness gone.

Allen sighed. **'There was a chance we could've gotten out soon but I'm pretty sure you just ruined it.'**

**'_Shit, sorry kid I didn't know.'_ **Nea dropped his head.

Allen knew he couldn't stay mad at his friend. **'It's okay I guess we're just gonna have to make it up, right?'**

**'_Always looking on the brightside, aren't you Allen.' _**

**'Damn rights.**' Allen said with a bright grin. **'Almost time for me to go.'**

**'_Awww can't I just have control for one day?' _**The dark haired man whined.

**'No because knowing you, you'll start another fight.'**

**'_Party pooper.'_**

**'You're just jealous.'**

**'_Do I really need to answer that?'_**

**'Not if you don't want to.**' Allen got up off the floor and walked over to Nea, giving him a hug. **'Love you Nea.'** And he disappeared, gone from the void called his mind.

**'_I love you too my sweet child.'_**

Allen could dimly hear people, most likely nurse talking and the smell of antiseptic was in the air, he was in the infirmary. When some of his senses returned, the whitette felt pain radiating from various parts of his body, no doubt from his fight with Kanda. Once he felt he was awake enough to actually do something, he sat up gaining the attention from some of the nurses and Kanda as well.

"Done being lazy, Moyashi?" The raven haired individual asked snidely.

Allen in response flipped him the bird. Turning his head, he looked at the clock that was on the door. It was just past 4 he had been out for almost 2 hours. He looked at Kanda again. The teen on the bed across from his had a bandage on his upper right arm, a few band-aids on his cheek and on his neck and had quite a number of bruises and small scrapes, he most likely had a concussion as well. Allen groaned inwardly **'Why Nea.'**

**'_Because I can.'_** Nea was proud of his work no doubt. Allen ignored him in favour of inspecting his own injuries. He has a few cuts and bruises on his normal looking arm, while his black arm seemed to have a few real small scrapes. Lifting up his shirt a little bit he saw his stomach was a mass of black and blue.

**'Just great. Thats gonna take a while to heal.'** The teen let his shirt fall back into place.

"Hey Moyashi." Yelled at him.

Allen tried to yell at him but it came out as nothing.

"What the hell was that in the hallway?"

Allen shrugged, he couldn't really say without his notepad or writing on the others hand and Allen didn't really want to do the second option.

"Kanda, you know Allen can't answer you." Lenalee injected.

"Well he was talking before."

"That was Nea." She said with a frown. Almost everyone knew Allen had a split personality but since some people haven't seen him come out, they always dismiss it as a myth.

"'Cause thats such a reasonable explanation." Kanda said sarcastically.

**'Ugg sometimes I hate not being able to talk.'**

**'_Sucks to be you.' _**Nea jabbed.

Growling at Nea's response, Allen looked at the young nurse and mimed writing. It took a minute but she finally got it and grabbed the requested items and gave them to Allen. He started writing, when he was done he made the piece of paper into an airplane and shipped it to Kanda. The plane hit him in the head and with a scowl he opened it. **'If you want you could reacquaint yourself with Nea, I'm pretty sure he's up for another round.'** He looked up at the little white haired boy and saw the sadistically friendly smile plastered on his face, he gave one of his own. Sadly (for them) Lenalee noticed and knocked both of them in the head with her clipboard.

"Thats enough out of you two for one day."

"He started it." Kanda said childishly.

"I don't care who started what. I will finish it if I have to." Her tone was deadly, even if she was smiling.

"Che." The older teen crossed his arms, while the younger one just went back to writing.

Lenalee sighed and sat down beside Allen. "So Allen how was your visit with Cross?" She asked.

Allen looked up and then back down. **'Shitty.'** Was shown to her.

"Oh? and why's that?

**'More debt to pay, hopes crushed.'**

Lenalee had to re-read the sentence a few times. "Debt?" She repeated unsure.

**'Master makes me pay his debt in return for taking care of me.'**

"Isn't that child abuse?" Allen shrugged, living with Cross was better than living out on the streets.

"Okay. Well I better go, I'll see you later." Lena said waving as she left the small room. Allen got up once she was gone, he was passed the door.

"And where do you think you're going." Came a _very _stern voice. Allen stopped in fear, he knew who that voice belonged to. Turning around he found he was correct in guessing who it was. A middle aged woman with her light brown hair pulled into a bun, her lips were pulled into a frown and her onyx eyes were narrowed. It was the nurse that was in charge of the infirmary.

He scratched his head nervously. Her wrath was legendary. No one, not even Kanda wanted to deal with. Deciding to get payback, Kanda answered for him. "He was leaving without permission."

Allen looked at him, mouth open in shock. Then he turned to the nurse his face betraying his fear. The nurse grabbed his ear and dragged him back to his bed. All the while Allen was silently yelling in pain.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Just thought I'd mention that I don't know how a mental ward works or what the set up is, all of this is just from my imagination, books, movies and yea. Please review I'm loving all the feedback I'm getting, you guys are amazing thank you and to ****Kenzie Perth I will try to work on it****^.^ I honestly can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter so i might be nice and post it next week Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Bold.' Allen**

**'_Bold Italics.' Nea_**

'_Italics.' Peoples thoughts (Not Allen or Nea's)_

"Alright boys, you are free to go." Kanda and Allen got up to leave. "But if you come back here because of another fight, you will not be leaving within a few days. Am I understood?" The head nurse told her two charges. In return she got one nod and one 'che'

Allen headed to the cafeteria while Kanda went to his bedroom (Loner) on his way the whitette met Lavi on his way, the redheads back was towards the whitette. Sneaking up behind him, Allen jabbed him in the ribs, making the older jump and yelp. Spinning around, Lavi laid eyes on a giggling Allen. Lavi grabbed Allens nose. "Y'know sprout, that wasn't very nice." He sighed while tugging slightly on the nose. Allen made a noise of displeasure and froze, as did Lavi.

"You aren't Nea, are you sprout?" He asked nervously.

Allen tried to speak but found he still couldn't so he just shook his head no. Lavi just sighed in relief. "Hey can you make any other noises?" He asked, Allen wanted to try but he had no clue what to try. Listening to the internal struggle, Nea suggested something. _'**Why don't you try humming a song?'**_

Allen brightened and did just that. It started off hesitant and quiet but as soon as the whitette heard, his confidence grew tremendously and the song got stronger. Lavi was mesmerized, never in his life has he heard anything quite like this. It was full of sorrow, faith and loneliness and it was truly beautiful. The song came to an end and Allen's sight was blurred by unshed tears. **'Nea I-I did it. Oh my god I did it.'** he thought to his other.

Lavi shook out of his shock more quickly than his friend and dragged him down the hall, straight to Anita's office. Without even knocking, Lavi swung the door open and practically ran in, dragging a poor Allen behind him.

"Anita!" He yelled, scaring Anita and Miranda.

"L-Lavi! Don't you see I'm in the middle of-"

"Allen can make noise!" He interrupted.

The therapist spluttered. "I'm sorry can you repeat that please?"

"Allen, he can make noises. He can't talk but he was humming."

She turned to the younger one."Is this true Allen?"

Allen nodded vigorously. Anita smiled. "Well can you show us?" She asked sincerely hoping it wasn't a fluke. Allen nodded and hummed an upbeat song that had heard on the radio, he only got a little bit in when Miranda crushed him into a hug, crying about how happy she was for him. Anita's smile grew even bigger and she too joined in on the hug. Lavi was feeling left out so he just kinda joined in as well.

**'_You might not be needing me for much longer my sweet child.' _**Nea thought to himself sadly.

Allen sensed something was wrong with Nea but he didn't know what. He made a mental note to ask him later. Wiggling out of the group hug, Allen grabbed his notepad and wrote. **'Can I go grab something to eat now?'**

The redhead took one look at the note and broke out into laughter. Anita shook her head but nodded. "Before you go I just want you to know our session will be moved up to tomorrow afternoon. Okay Allen?"

Allen nodded then left. This time Lavi was the one being dragged.

Anita turned to Miranda. "Sorry about that. Shall we continue?"

"Y-yes please." Miranda answered

Lunch was an interesting affair. As it seems the redhead known as Lavi decided to pretty much showcase Allen, the whitette was okay with it but after the fourth person he ignored everyone in favor of eating his meal. Once he was done, he left the redhead and went to the very back of the library.

**'Nea?'**

**"_Yes child?'_**

Nea walked up and sat down across from his friend. (Host?)

**'Is everything okay?'** Allen asked tilting his head to the right.

**'_Yes. Why wouldn't it be?' _**The dark haired man copied the action

'I'm not sure but something didn't feel right when we were in Anita's office.' He shrugged trying to explain. All was silent for a while. Allen waiting for Nea to answer and Nea trying to order his thoughts

**'_What would you do if I went away?'_** Nea asked bluntly. Allen's eyes widened, he couldn't possibly imagine what life would be like without Nea, he was his shoulder to lean on, the only one who would actually listen to Allen and care for him. Yes he was sometimes unruly and a pain in the ass but in all honestly Allen would be lost if Nea were to disappear.

**'Why would you ask that?'** He panicked.

**'_Because I just wanted to know.'_ **Nea lied, he didn't want to but with Allen getting upset he had no other choice.

**'Are you saying you want to leave?'** Allen whispered broken, barely loud enough for Nea to hear. The dark individual bit his lip.

**"_I don't want to.' _**He said slowly. **'But there is a difference between want and need Allen. You know this.'** He ended softly he stood up and cupped Allen's face.

**'I don't get it. Why do you _need_ to leave?'** Allen asked,holding the warm hand to his cheek.

**'_**I'm no longer needed.'**_**

**'You're wrong** **I'll always need you!'** Allen yelled at Nea, desperation clear in his voice. **'And you said you'd protect me. That you'd never leave me!'**

**'_Don't you think I know that.' _**Nea yelled back.

Allen stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.** 'You promised.'**

He took a deep breath before replying. **_'Allen. I have done my best to protect you, but now is my time to leave. I have fulfilled my promise to Mana and it is time that you took things into your own hands.' _**Nea looked into Allen's silver eyes. **_'It's now your turn to keep your promise to Mana and keep walking forward, I love you and I __will__ always be here for you. Not in your head.' _**Nea touched Allen's heart. **_'But inside your heart, just like Mana is right this very moment.'_**

Allen sank back into his seat. **'Please don't leave me.'** He whispered brokenly, his head bent forward as silent tears fell to the table below. Nea had to strain to hear Allens whisper. With a soft smile, he lifted Allen's tear stained face and kissed his forehead._**'You know I can't promise that.' **_

**'Please don't leave me Nea. Not like Mana did.'**

**TBC…..**

A/N: Did I make anyone cry? Cause I wanted to cry myself writing this. Anyhoo's~ I'm kinda stuck on how to start the next chapter and it would be awesome if people could suggest stuff by either PMing me or by reviewing also Allen no longer has DID its just gonna be a personality disorder and I fixed somethings like spelling and things i missed. Please review Tokyo10 out!~


End file.
